Wojna
by Eliss Snape
Summary: Złota Trójca w obliczu wojny i lata po niej. Kanon chwilowo obecny, czasami ucieka w las. HG/SS w tle.


_Prolog_

Wiosna, 1999r

Promienie ciepłego słońca tańczyły wesoło po jego rudej grzywie. Na piegowatych policzkach iskrzył się drobny rumieniec. Dzień był pogodny i przyjemny. Uwielbiał czuć ciepło wiosny na swojej skórze i lekkość wiatru pachnącego bzami.

Niebo było błękitne i czyste. W mugolskim Londynie żadne imię nie wzbudzało strachu, węże nie były synonimem zdrady, a zielone oczy przyjaciół nie kojarzyło się ze słowami niewybaczalnymi. W nie-czarodziejskiej części miasta młodzi ludzie wciąż byli dziećmi, a dorosłość kojarzyła się z życiem po czterdziestce, z rodziną i stabilnością u swojego boku. Tutaj nikt nie musiał zachowywać się jak kretyn, którego_ wrażliwość uczuciowa mieści się w łyżeczce od herbaty._

Stał przed kawiarnią, kiedy burza nieposkromionych loków przesłoniła mu świat. Poczuł ręce chwytające go mocno za kark i cichy śmiech – stonowany, ale pewny siebie. Zapach kwiatów czaił się w jej włosach, a odsłonięta skóra była przyjemnie chłodna.

- Ron – szepnęła. – Tak za Tobą tęskniłam.

- To tylko dwa miesiące – odparł mężczyzna czując mrowienie policzków – jego rumieniec się pogłębiał. Wciąż byli dziećmi, które z drżeniem serca wyłapywały najdrobniejszych muśnięć i przypadkowego zetknięcia oczu.

- Wiem, ale i tak za wami tęskniłam. Brakuje mi Hogwartu.

- Chciałaś powiedzieć biblioteki.

Jej śmiech był tak beztroski i czysty, aż poczuł lekkie ukucie zazdrości. Spojrzała na niego pewnie, oczami koloru bursztynu, w których tańczyły złote przebłyski inteligencji. Prawie rok po ukończeniu szkoły nadal była taka sama.

Hermiona mrucząc coś o wiecznym niechlujstwie poprawiła kołnierzyk jego niewyprasowanej koszuli i odstające włosy. Ron spojrzał na nią jak trzynastolatek, jakby chciał żałośnie jęknąć „Hermionooooo", jednak nic nie powiedział. Pomyślał tylko, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy nie zniknął, a jedną z nich jest perfekcja drobnej Gryfonki.

_Wojna tak naprawdę nic nie zmieniała_ – uświadomił sobie z ulgą, kiedy na sąsiedniej ulicy dostrzegł sylwetkę przyjaciela.

- Nasz Złoty Chłopiec! – wykrzyczał zwracając na siebie uwagę dwóch najbliższych przechodniów, co ze względu na panującą sytuacje, było bardzo nierozsądne. Jednak nie zawstydził się, a Hermiona nie zbeształa go za brak subtelności lub gryfonską głupotę.

Każdy z nich czuł się w mugolskiej stolicy Anglii lepiej, niż w obrzeżu magicznych barier, które miały uchronić ich życie. Byli wolni, a młodość karmiła się wolnością.

- Cieszę się, że jesteście. – Na twarzy Wybawiciela rozpromienił się szczery uśmiech.

Wojna została obłaskawiona, mimo iż wspomnienie Mrocznego Znaku jeszcze jarzyło się na niebie. Krew nadal krążyła w żyłach, a oni wciąż posiadali coś z dzieci. Bo wojna nie zmienia tak wiele, jak się wydaję, zwłaszcza kiedy wychowywano ich podczas jej rozkwitu. Niech nikogo nie dziwi, że świadomi śmieci, nie porzucili wiele z niewinności. Że różnice poglądów znajdowały ujście w dziecięcych przepychankach, a słowa Niewybaczalne niosły się echem wśród murów szkoły.

- Dlaczego nas zaprosiłeś Harry? – Rzeczowo, krótko i na temat – kwintesencja Hermiony.

- Chciałem porozmawiać.

Brunet odetchnął płytko. Jego zachowanie przypomniało Ronowi zdenerwowanie przyjaciela, kiedy w piątej klasie miał im opowiedzieć o pocałunku z Cho Chang.

Oczy Harrego wyjrzały spod okrągłych, ciemnych oprawek okularów. Były w odcieniu słów niewybaczalnych – mimo ich beztroski musieli pogodzić się z losem, że wszędzie dostrzegali ślady wojny. Była nieopodal, nawet jeśli nie zmieniała tak wiele…

- Chodzi o obietnicę – szepnął. – Chcę, żebyście mi obiecali, że przeżyjecie.

_Blisko…_

- Wojna niedługo się rozpocznie na dobę – kontynuował. – Chyba to zauważyliście?

Twarz dziewiętnastolatka wyglądała mądrze i staro. Zbyt oschłe, jak na jego delikatne rysy. Zbyt poważnie, jak na jego lekki charakter. Zbyt stabilnie, jak na jego lekkomyślność.

_Coraz bliżej…_

- Harry – łagodny głos Hermiony towarzyszył jej ruchowi – splotła dłonie z dłońmi przyjaciół. – Jeśli ktoś powinien to obiecywać, to tylko Ty.

Na jej twarz wypłynął przebiegły uśmieszek, a Złoty Chłopiec wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, odrzucając w kąt pseudo-dorosłą postawę, którą chwilę wcześniej zgrabnie operował.

- Jesteś okropna – powiedział opuszczając lekko okulary i wycierając pojedynczą łzę rozbawienia. Nie puścił jej dłoni, podobnie jak Ron. Zawsze była ich ostoją, dlaczego w obliczu śmierci miałoby być inaczej?

_Ale przecież wojna nic nie zmienia…_

- Oczywiście zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że musimy walczyć ze wszystkich sił. Ale myślę, że to ważniejsze niż walka do końca, jakikolwiek ten koniec by był.

- Ważniejszym jest siedzenie w mugolskiej kawiarni? – przerwał jej rudzielec. – Nawiasem mówiąc mam ochotę na lody pistacjowe.

Zgromiła go wzrokiem, jednak kąciki jej ust podrygiwały wesoło. Jak mogła ich nie kochać?

- Oczywiście Ronaldzie, jestem świadoma, że to szczyt twoich aspiracji. Harry, przeżyjemy – powiedziała pewnie spoglądając w dwie pary oczu.

_Może wojna zmienia trochę świat, ale nie ich. Nigdy ich…_

* * *

Jesień, 2001r

Zapadał zmierzch, a na zewnątrz wiało. Niebo stawało się coraz ciemniejsze, zaś barwne, jesienne liście niesione beztroskim wiatrem, pogrążały się w szarości. Widnokrąg był pozbawiony chmur i księżyca, a na ulicach prędzej niż gwiazdy na niebie, zapalał się sztuczny płomień latarni.

Świat oglądany zza szyby lokalu mętniał i tracił barwy. Drzwi od pubu otworzyły się z umiarkowaną siłą, a dzwonek umieszony nad nimi zakołysał się lekko i z cichym łoskotem oznajmił przybycie kolejnego gościa. Na progu stanął wysoki mężczyzna. Miał rozwichrzone włosy i rozpięty zimowy płaszcz. Rozglądał się po barze, a kiedy niebieskie oczy natrafiły na znajomą sylwetkę, natychmiast podążył w jej kierunku.

- Spóźniłeś się – rzuciła znad otwartej książki, nie odrywając spojrzenia od druku.

- Lavender jest chora i musiałem zająć się małą – odparł spokojnie.

Zajął miejsce naprzeciw przyjaciółki, a jego oczy uśmiechały się przepraszająco spod rudej grzywki.

Kobieta podniosła wzrok znad tomu, któremu uprzednio poświęcała uwagę i sięgnęła ostrożnie po filiżankę z herbatą. Jej twarz była odzwierciedleniem ich wspólnych koszmarów. Każda z płytkich zmarszczek została wypalona przez piętno przeszłości.

- Zachorowała? – zapytała z troską i przez krótki moment, trwający nie dłużej niż ostatnie przebłyski zielonego światła na przejściu dla pieszych, miał wrażenie, że jego Hermiona powróciła. Dziewczyna, która zmartwienia o innych nigdy nie opuściły. Ta sama dobroduszna i genialna, która starała się znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji, której nic nie zawadzało, nic nie mogło powstrzymać.

Uczucie trwało chwilę i zgasło równie szybko, co kończy się melodia na pasach wymalowanych w poprzek drogi. Człowiek widzi, jak zielone światło migocze od pewnego momentu i nie rzuca się pędem. Zawsze jest za późno, a Ronald Weasley nie chce stać na nich, kiedy sygnalizacja zaświeci się czerwonym blaskiem, więc nigdy nie biegnie. Nawet, gdy po drugiej stronie stoi drobna gryfona ze stonowanym uśmiechem i błyskiem inteligencji w oczach.

Mężczyzna boleśnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna, którą jakiś czas temu nadal widział w zakamarkach swojego przeciętnego rozumu, dawno odeszła. Obecna Hermiona nigdy nie rzuci mu się na szyję, nie będzie szeptać podekscytowanym tonem nowych zaklęć, a jej roziskrzone oczy nigdy nie będą chłonąć z równym zapałem słów, które dla niego były profesorską paplaniną. Ta Hermiona zdaje się nie zauważać jego włosów w nieładzie, że brzydki wazonik ze sztucznymi stokrotkami nie stoi idealnie na środku serwetki czy szalika, który niemal dotyka brudnej podłogi. Nigdy nie zobaczy w jej oczach gryfońskiej pewności siebie i sprytu połączonego z figlarską nutą. Ta Hermiona zwykła ufać chłodnym kalkulacjom i popijać powoli kawę, bojąc się sparzenia.

- Złapała jakieś świństwo, kiedy były na spacerze. Na szczęście mała ma zdrowie po tacie.

- Była u magomedyka?

- Oczywiście, dostała jakiś eliksir. Doskonale wiesz, że się na tym nie znam.

Kiwnęła głową w wymuszonym zamyśleniu i jej oczy znów skierowały się na druk książki. Zdawała się spoglądać w jedne, martwy punkt.

- Teraz na wszystko dają eliksir pieprzowy, nie ważne czy jesteś w ciąży czy masz grypę – podjął po chwili.

Chichot Rona ustał, kiedy spostrzegł jej blady uśmiech.

- Poproszę jeszcze jedna czarną kawę i niech będzie dobrze wystudzona – powiedziała pośpiesznie do przechodzącej obok mugolskiej kelnerki. – A dla Ciebie, Ron?

- Kawę z mlekiem, dla odmiany ciepłą – uśmiechnął się życzliwie do młodej dziewczyny.

Nastała cisza, która niegdyś miedzy nimi nie miała miejsca. Ron wiercił się na krześle rozglądając się po pubie. Nareszcie poprawił złoty szalik, który zdążył zamieść część podłogi w lokalu. Hermiona ponownie patrzyła w otwartą księgę. Mężczyzna zauważył, że nie przewróciła strony, odkąd wszedł do baru, jednak nie wypomniał jej tego.

- Co tak właściwie u Ciebie? – zapytał Ron, chcąc przerwać tę nienaturalną ciszę.

Hermiona podniosła na niego wzrok, ale nie odpowiedziała od razu. Wpatrywała się w jego twarz, aż poczuł się nieswojo, w końcu westchnęła i powiedziała:

- Nic nowego, nadal szukam pracy.

- Przepraszam – powiedział niepewnie – ale ja nadal nie mam pojęcia co chcesz robić.

- Sama nie wiem. Może w Kwaterze potrzebowaliby kogoś?

- Może – odparł, ponieważ była to jedyna odpowiedz, jaka były w stanie wypowiedzieć jego usta. Siedziała przed nim kobieta bez celu, bez woli. - A co z Ministerstwem? – zapytał.

- To nie dla mnie.

- Bycie w Zakonie jest niebezpieczne – dodał szeptem.

Nie miał prawa mówić tego głośno i pewnie. Nie przez tajemnice (przyjcież znajdowali się w mugolskiej kawiarni – na ziemi niczyjej), ale dlatego, że czuł wyrzut martwiąc się o nią. Co z tego, że była zaledwie jego przyjaciółką? Już wiedział, że dzisiejszego wieczoru z trudem spojrzy Lavender w oczy, jakby ją zdradził. Zrezygnował z Zakonu dla dobra rodziny. Nie miał prawa stawiać Hermiony na równi z osobami, które _najbardziej_ kochał. Była mu niemal obca.

Znowu zapadła cisza, podczas której kelnerka przyniosła zamówienia. Hermiona skrzywiła się, widząc unoszącą się parę, i ostrożnie odstawiła filiżankę na bok.

- Nigdy nie zrozumieją, że ktoś może chcieć chłodną kawę. – Uśmiechnęła się gorzko, kiedy wypowiadała te słowa. Mówiła tak cicho, że z trudnością ją słyszał.

Ron bezwiednie mieszał swój napój. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona nigdy nie zapyta o cel spotkania i jeśli chce się czegoś dowiedzieć, musi sam zacząć ten temat.

- Chciałem cię widzieć, bo… Chciałem zapytać...

Uśmiechnęła się ponownie, tym razem nieco pobłażliwie. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi, patrzał w jej puste oczy i czuł ogrom przepaści, którą między niemi wywołała wojna.

Zamknęła książkę i odłożyła ja do torby. Milczała, doskonale wiedząc do czego zmierza. A on miał świadomość, że kolejny raz ją wykorzystuję. Godziła się na to w milczeniu, jednak wyzbyta z gryfońskiej dumy. W ich trójce ze wszystkich przywar Domu Lwa pozostała jedynie głupota.

- Ile zdążyłaś zapomnieć?

Cisza była ciężka i odpychająca – niczym jej oczy.

- Nic – odparła. Wyczytał odpowiedz z ruchu jej warg. - Jeśli mówisz o powracających koszmarach i wyrzutach sumienia, które pojawiają się nie wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo kiedy, to wierz mi, że nie jesteś sam.

- To chciałem wiedzieć. – Upił łyk herbaty, a jego gardło cieszyło się gorącym dotykiem. Zanim rozum pozwolił mu zawrócić usta zapytały: - Czy wierzysz w duchy?

Zaraz mu powie, że oszalał, postradał zmysły, wyśmieje, wykpi… albo pomyśli, ze chodzi mu o duchy z Hogwartu. Zerknął na nią badawczo, zauważając, że trzęsie się lekko. Nadal miał coś w sobie z nastolatka, który nienawidził jej krytyki. Jednak kobieta przed nim nie miała w sobie już nic z drobnej przyjaciółki, nic poza nieokiełznaną burzą włosów.

- Czasami – wyszeptała.

I w jednej chwili wydała mu się mniejsza, bardziej bezbronna i wylękniona niż nawet za szkolnych lat. Spojrzał na blat stołu i zapragnął zamknąć jej dłoń w ciepłym uścisku. Chciał, aby ona również poczuła się lepiej. Chciał pomóc jej pokonać to, co tkwiło głęboko w jej duszy i czego już od kilku lat nie mogła się pozbyć – czymkolwiek to było. Nie myślał o żonie, ani o dawnym zauroczeniu do przyjaciółki. Nie wiedział czym jest żar, który czuł i nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać – była dla niego drugą istotą, nie kobietą, a człowiekiem - pałającym zrozumienia. Przybliżył dłonie do jej i niechcący potrącił łokciem swoją filiżankę.

Ciepła kawa mknęła po stole, kiedy ona swoje oczy utkwiła na kolanach. Widział, jak jej ciało się wzdryga, a na twarzy odmalowuje się niemy krzyki, kiedy ciecz domknęła jej palców. Widział strach, zupełnie niepasujący do tak błahej sytuacji. Jej oddech był płytki. Ron tymczasem stał niczym sparaliżowany, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Rzuciła mu przerażone spojrzenie i pobiegła w stronę drzwi do łazienki.

Zapłacił za kawę, kelnerka zdążyła posprzątać stolik, a Hermiona nie wracała. Uporczywie zaciskał powieki chcąc zachować obraz jej wystraszonej, kruchej i małej, jak najdłużej. To pomagało, było drobną częścią przeszłości.

Po pół godzinie zapiął płaszcz i obwinął się złotym szalikiem. W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że gdyby Hermiona była jego żoną prędko trafiłby do śmieci – nie pasował do jego spokojnych oczu ani żarzącej się czupryny. Spojrzał na drzwi od łazienki i pomyślał, że uratowanie jej byłoby trudne, ale możliwe. Wystarczyłoby tam wtargnąć albo poczekać godzinę lub dwie.

Jednak zamiast tego Ron Weasley wyszedł z mugolskiej kawiarni. Wyzbyty z dziecięcych odruchów, jako głowa rodziny i mężczyzna twardo stąpający po ziemi nie miał w zwyczaju przechodzić przez pasy, gdy pali się czerwone światło. Nawet, kiedy panuję noc, a nigdzie nie widać żadnego samochodu.

_Przecież wojna nic nie zmienia…_

* * *

_Czy wierzysz w duchy?_

Nocne mary, widziadła obłąkanych, przebłyski sennych koszmarów, kiedy budzisz się w całkowitej ciszy, a twoje usta wykrzywiają się w niemej rozpaczy. Ciałem wstrząsa strach, włącza się desperacka chęć przeżycia, instynkt podpowiada, że jedyne rozwiązanie tkwi w ucieczce. Kiedy ciało kołyszę się lekko

(w przód i w tył, w przód i w tył)

a każda myśl wydaję się szaleństwem. Nic nie pozostaje po rozsądku, kalkulacjach, trzeźwym podejściu do życia. Wszystko rzucone w ogrom mroku, z którego nic nie powraca. W ciszy, której przecież nic nie zakłóca, słyszy się potępienie, rozpacz.

(w przód i w tył, w przód i w tył)

Wszelkie myśli zostają pochłonięte, zastąpione irracjonalnym przerażeniem, paniką. Wszystko zostaje zwęglone przez ogień. Pali, żarzy się wściekle, niszczy, zabija, trawi, uśmierca.

(w przód i w tył, w przód i w tył)

Na granicy świadomości, pomiędzy jawą a snem, na progu obłędu widzi się różne rzeczy. Czasami to tylko nocne mary, czasami zaś urywki świadomości desperacko odepchnięte w kąt, czasem ludzie.

_Czasami._

* * *

Wszyscy, których śmierć ominęła siedzą wzdłuż długiego stołu w niegdysiejszej jadalni rodziny Blacków. Usadowiona najwyżej, na miejscu głowy rodziny, jest ostatnia osoba spowinowacona w jakikolwiek sposób z dumnym rodem czystej krwi. O ironio, wychowana przez mugolów, narodzona z krwi szlamowatej matki, związana z Blackami poprzez wygnanego syna, którego oblicze zostało wypalone z ich drzewa geologicznego. Jego oczy iskrzą się ślizgonska barwą, kiedy tuż za nim bucham ciepłem rozpalony kominek. Dłonie ma splecione, a wzrok dziwnie nie dziecięcy. Dom przy Grimmauld Place 12 od kilku lat należy do Harrego Pottera.

W oczy rzuca się brak dominującej niegdyś czerwieni Weslayów. Włosy Molly zszarzały, podobnie jak oczy jej męża. Świat jest pełen samobójców i męczenników, którzy czekają na swa kolej. Niezmiennie od lat panuje cisza przerywana ich oddechami.

Drzwi wejściowe do kwatery Zakonu Feniksa uchylają się cicho. Przejście do korytarza jest otwarte, więc wiatr z zewnątrz szybko dostaje się do jadalni i zaburza spokojne tępo ognia palącego w kominku. Zamek szczęka dość głośno. Po raz kolejny straszliwe wrzaski Walburgi Black roznoszą się donośnym i niezwykle irytującym echem po mieszkaniu. _Szlamy! Podłe mieszańce!_ _Zdrajcy krwi!_

Krzyki ustają niezwykle szybko, a w powietrzu czuć odór magii. Lekki i jeszcze nie odpychający, słowem stonowany.

Słychać kroki na korytarzu, a usta Pottera się uśmiechają, mimo że oczy nadal są martwe tak samo jak zaklęcie, z którym się kojarzą.

Do jadalni wchodzi niska kobieta skąpana w lokach i sekundę zajmuję wszystkim rozpoznanie jej. Mimo pogniecionego ubrania, szarego płaszczu i zamglonego spojrzenia, nadal posiada cechy charakterystyczne swojego wyglądu. I może dlatego, że jest niezwykle podobna do siebie, w oczy zaraz rzuca się jej inność. Jej brzydota, niemoc i niechlujstwo.

Skina wszystkim głową i chociaż Złoty Chłopiec patrzy wymownie na krzesło po swojej lewicy, jej kroki kierują się w inna stronę. Wzrok dziewczyny jest skierowany w jeden punkt. Choć przeciętnemu obserwatorowi mogłoby się zdawać, że z pustym wyrazem twarzy patrzy na nieoficjalna głowę Zakonu, to Snape (długoletni szpieg) widzi, że oczy Granger sięgają o wiele dalej. Mają za nic postać chłopca, równie dobrze mogłoby go w ogóle nie być. Jej na wpół otępiały i odpychający wzrok zdaje się mocować z ogniem żarzącym się w kominku – batalia nie do zwyciężenia, podobnie jak ich woja.

Siada najdalej od płomienia jak tylko to możliwe i jej ciało zdaje się cieszyć chłodem tej części jadalni, do której nie dociera nawet nikły blask świec. I pozwala Mistrzowi Eliksirów bezceremonialnie się obserwować. Nie krzywi się czując jego spojrzenie, nie rumieni, ani nie peszy.

Kiedy Minerwa mówiła o nowych osobach, które mogliby wcielić do Zakonu, z jej suchego tonu słychać, że w najlepszym przypadku są ledwie dorośli. Cóż, wojna na nikogo nie czeka.

Zebranie nie trwa długo, tak jak każde odkąd Potter obrał dowództwo. Ludzie odchodzą od stołu. Jej bursztynowe oczy śledzą ich ruchy. Porównuje każdego do wspomnień, które jeszcze siedzą w jej głowie i nie jest zdziwiona tą innością – zmiany to naturalna kolej rzeczy. Patrzy w oczy przyjaciela i wcale nie zastanawia ją ten chłód, a raczej uspokaja – nikt nie pozostał sobą, nawet on w swojej chronionej bańce. I jest jej z tym dobrze, każdy ma swoje tragedie i koszmary, każdy z nich sięga dna, jej przeżycia nie są czymś wyjątkowym. Czuje się właściwie, na swoim miejscu, równie wyniszczona jak reszta. Każdego to dopada.

Harry proponuje, żeby została w kwaterze. Przyjmuje propozycje z wdzięcznością. Nie dziwi się, kiedy po dwudziestu minutach nie słyszy odgłosu otwieranych drzwi. Każdy z nich chce zostać pośród reszty odmieńców jak najdłużej.

Patrzy na palące się sęki w kominku, mierzy się z ogniem. Przechodzą ją dreszcze, kiedy powietrze ociepla się. Przypomina sobie języki ognia tańczące na jej skórze i traci powoli dech. Wydaje się, że znowu staje w płomieniach i po raz kolejny ją pokonują.

Ale to tylko omamy – szepczą pozostałości jej rozsądku. To wcale nie przeszkadza jej być przerażoną i małą. Nie zdolną do zrobienia niczego.

* * *

Harry zostaje w salonie sam. Wciąż dopada go irytacja, kiedy ludzie po raz wtóry zaczynają krążyć po rezydencji Blacków, gdy zebranie się kończy. Ściąga brwi i nerwowym gestem masuje skronie. Jego na wpół przymknięte oczy mają w sobie frustracje i dziecinne, błahe rozdrażnione. Jest mu ciasno, zbyt ciasno.

Szmery rozmów dobiegają zewsząd, jakby wszystkie ściany domu szeptały, a on sam nie mógł wyrwać się spośród tych głosów. Gdzieś w dali słyszy dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, a zaraz po nim w powietrze wzbija się drobny obłok magii, wraz ze słowami: _Reparo_.

Nie chce myśleć, że Syriusz nigdy by na to nie pozwolił. Powiedziałby twardo, co myśli i tak miałoby być. Nie chce go wspominać ani przyznać się, jak bardzo są różni.

Zamyka oczy i widzi szarą kurtynę.

Podnosi powieki i jego oczy są zmęczone, chore. Nie ma w sobie nic, jest pusty. Po raz setny zastanawia się co ma zrobić, aby ich wszystkich ocalić. Jego barki są sztywne od ciężaru wszystkich istnień. Zasycha mu w ustach, kiedy liczy poległych. Dumbledor, Szalonooki, Remus, Syriusz. Czy to nadszedł ten czas, kiedy jest skazany sam na siebie? Nie ma już kto go chronić i chyba ta świadomość przeraża najbardziej. Nadal jest dzieckiem liczącym na przychylność losu. To mogło działać, kiedy mierzył się z dementorami, trójgłowym psem czy wspomnieniem po Riddle. Teraz czeka na swoją śmierć.

_ To żałosne_ – szepczą jego skołatane myśli i w pełni się z nimi zgadza.

Mężczyzna nagle zrywa się gwałtownie, kiedy ktoś wybudza portret Walburgi Black. Zaciska dłonie w pięści. Cały drży, wściekłość kipi z jego młodego ciała. Spogląda na stół w poszukiwaniu czegoś czym mógłby cisnąć o ściany, żeby nareszcie przestały szeptać!

_ Cholera, cholera, cholera!_

W jednej chwili cały dom się uspokaja, nie słychać już krzyków niegdysiejszej gospodyni posiadłości przy Grimmauld Place. Napawa się chwilą ciszą, powoli przestaje dygotać, ale jego dłonie nadal chcą coś zniszczyć, roztrzaskać.

Nagle słyszy zgrzyt tylnych drzwi. To go jeszcze bardziej irytuje. A gdyby tak przenieś się do składziku na Privet Drive i tam przeczekać zagładę świata?

W przejściu od kuchni staje Ginny i patrzy na niego pochmurnie.

_ Jeszcze tego brakowało_ – myśli.

Ona oczekuje. Wszyscy oczekują od niego heroizmu i zuchwałości. Ma być odważny i wyniosły, pewien zwycięstwa. Nie bacząc na nic powinien już układać sobie życie najlepiej z nią przy boku. Oddana Złotemu Chłopcu przez lata, teraz nareszcie doczeka się nagrody, wspaniała historia, prawda?

Harry nie chce myśleć nawet o decydującej bitwie. Nie chce tego planować. Pragnie, aby Voldemort go dopadł i najlepiej zabił na miejscu. Nie musi być szybko, przygotował się na ból i konanie, a nic gorszego go nie czeka. On nie pragnie przeżyć.

W głębi widzi Ginny jako nieśmiałą i po cichu zakochaną młodszą siostrę Rona. Nienawidzi jej dorosłej, przebojowej i odważnej. Dlaczego ona nie może spojrzeć na niego oczami dziecka i zobaczyć chłopca, któremu przeznaczenie zagrało na nosie. Pragnie tego ponad wszystko. Sekundy zrozumienia.

Harry prostuje się dumnie, stara się zgromić Ginny wzrokiem, poniżyć. Nic nie działa na dłuższą metę, w najbliższym czasie znów nawiedzą go te oczy, które oczekują, żądają. Odchodząc nie odwraca się ani razu, tylko wspina po stopniach do pokoju, który dzieli ze wspomnieniami Syriusza.

Szuka chwili spokoju.

* * *

Deszcz powoli uderza o uchylone szyby. Pojedyncze krople w odstępie jedynej lub dwóch sekund, niezbyt gęste i drobne. Zostawiają smugi na brudnym oknie pokoju na poddaszu. Jej smukłe palce delikatnie obrysowują kontury spływającej kropli. Tafla szkła jest chłodna lecz nie zimna.

Świat pogrążony w czerni trwa w uśpieniu. Zdaje się ignorować nie tylko dom przy Grimmauld Place 12, ale i każdy inny w Londynie. Wszyscy są równie niewidoczni i niepozorni, a mugolskie latarnie nie mogą zaświecić wystarczająco silnie, by nakazać uśpionym budynkom wyjść z cienia. Słodka noc nie baczyła na magię – pochłaniała wszystko.

_ Przyjemnie_ – myśli czując na sobie zimne krople jesiennej nocy i kojący wiatr. Ciało Hermiony wypręża się lekko pod wpływem pieszczot natury. Po odsłoniętych ramionach biegną dreszcze.

Gryząc dym ją otula i zastanawia się czy palenie nie przeszkadza w oddychaniu, kiedy on przykłada filtr papierosa do wąskich ust. Jednak nie pyta, przez lata nauczyła się milczeć. I widzi, że to docenia, bo jego oczy nie są przyjazne czy groźne, a neutralne. To samo w sobie wiele znaczy.

Podaje jej nadpalonego papierosa do warg, a ona czuje dym najpierw w ustach, później w krtani i płucach. Przez ten krótki okres nie oddycha i jest to jak zawieszenie między życiem i śmiercią, bardzo przyjemne. Jego czarne oczy obserwują to z profesorską uwagą. Wydają jej się na pewien sposób bezpieczne – przypominają wypalone palenisko, które już nikomu nie zrobi krzywdy – pozostał w nich sam popiół bez żadnej iskry.

Nagle stłumiony krzyk przerywa idylle pozbawioną dźwięku. Ale to nie jej krzyk. Aby to sprawdzić i przekonać swój otępiały rozum sięga drżącą dłonią do ust – są zamknięte. Jego kocie oczy spoglądają na ten gest z pobłażaniem i drwiną.

Znów słuchać tłumiony jęk. Teraz już wie skąd pochodzi – z sąsiadującego pokoju, który należy do Harrego.

Robi dwa kroki w lewo i przylega do ściany niczym płótno obrazu. Jej idealne zimno przenika Hermionę na wskroś. Wzrok ma lekko zamglony, ale jest to przyjemne otępienie. Chłód może tak uzależniać? To doprawdy dziwne.

W mroku widzi, że jego wąskie węże usta drgają w tłumionym uśmiechu, okalone kurtyną kruczych włosów.

Znów słychać cichy krzyk. Hermiona jednak się nie rusza i po trochę rozkoszuje się paniką Harrego. Będąc pewna, że każdy ma swój koszmar. Wszyscy muszą go przeżyć i Zloty Chłopiec nie jest wyjątkiem. Stwierdza to z dziwną lubieżnością chłonąc zimno ściany. Jakże ona kocha zimno.

Tydzień później znikła z kwatery Zakonu Feniksa.

* * *

To nie tak, że nie potrafią zapomnieć. Także nie skazują się na to dobrowolnie. Nie jest to żadna kara, szansa na odkupienie, nie widać w tym gniewu bożego - po prostu wojna od zawsze była ich życiem.

Wychowani w sztucznym przekonaniu o stabilności i bezpieczeństwie otaczającego świata, wystarczył lekki wstrząs, aby ich oczy przyglądały się uważniej i potrafiły dostrzec rysy na szklanym kloszu otaczającym Hogwart. Ich przygotowano do wojny nie wspominając o niej. Była widmowym niebezpieczeństwem, fatum o kształcie, którego nie potrafili rozpoznać, jednak czuli jego chłód. Strach przed marą, której nazwa wzbudzała przestrach. Imię, któremu przypisywano moc niszczenia.

Wychowani w erze wojny, w sposób śmieszny i niedorzeczny – oferując im ułudę normalności, wmawiając, że każda noc będzie spokojna. Nic wiec dziwnego, że krew i śmieć w ich wspomnieniach przeplata się z bezmyślną bieganiną po błoniach Hogwartu. Że dwulicowy uśmiech Malfoya nie kojarzył się jedynie z podłym żartem, ale i niemą groźbą męki. Nie powinno nikogo dziwić, że podczas omawiania strategii po cichu marzyli o Miodowym Królestwie albo Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów. Ani to, że podczas bitew na śmierć i życie dokańczali dziecinne przepychanki, zapoczątkowane podczas lekcji transmutacji między Gryfonami a Ślizgonami. Niech nikogo nie zaskoczy, że dzieci splamione krwią nadal miały coś z niewinności.

Jednak pewnego dnia wojna się skończyła. Nadszedł czas, kiedy trzeba dorosnąć. Bo wszystko ma swój koniec – nawet krzyki ciemnych nocy i krwawe rzezie. Szary, odpychający dym się rozrzedził, a symbol czaszki i węża poddał się naporowi wiatru. Jednak oni z trudem się zmieniają. Dorastali w ferworze walki, a ich koszmary wahały się od strachu przed lekcjami eliksirów do przebłysków twarzy konających.

Wszystko ma swój koniec, jednak nie wojna – jej odłamki pozostaną w nich, będą ostatnim, niechcianym świadectwem znienawidzonej batalii. Bez widma wojny świat jest niepojęty i obcy, dużo bardziej wrogi od Ślizgonów, z którymi przyszło Gryfonom niejednokrotnie dzielić sale lekcyjne. Nie sposób myśleć inaczej, kiedy w twoim spaczonym rozumie wojna jest bytem wiecznym.

Każdy, w pewnym momencie swojego życia, musi przestać być dzieckiem. Przyjąć swój los, spełnić oczekiwania świata. Stajesz się dorosłym, kiedy wiesz, ze powinieneś coś zrobić i robisz to tylko dlatego, bo nie możesz znieść spojrzeń ludzi. Prędzej czy później Harry musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Po upadku Voldemorta na krótką chwile świat stanął na głowie. W całym tym zamieszaniu zgubił swoje tragedie i koszmary. Powróciły, gdy było już za późno. Był odurzony chwałą, kiedy żenił się z Ginny Weasley. Zbyt pijany życiem, kiedy odbierał Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Zamroczony pozorna wolnością, by spostrzec, że nadal _jej_ nie ma.

Mijały miesiące, gdy żył „pełnią życia" – jak określał to Prorok Codzienny, aż wszystko się uspokoiło. Przestał być Chłopcem-Który-Po-Raz-Ostatni-Przeżył i demony dały o sobie znać. Znów zaczął nienawidzić Ginny, chociaż to ona kipiała odwagą za ich oboje podczas wojny. Znów pragnął ciszy, kiedy ona chciała rodziny i miłości. Nie mógł patrzeć jej w oczy, bo go odpychały. Długo przed ostateczną bitwą znienawidził wszystko co gryfońskie.

Ich trójka dawno przestała istnieć. Lata temu wybaczył Ronowi, że uciekł od wojny, stworzył swój mały świat daleko od niej. Jednak Ron samemu sobie nie potrafił przebaczyć. Hermiona zniknęła, słuch po niej zaginął na długo przed bitwą. Zazdrościł im, że ich życie nie jest owiane piętnem głupiej przepowiedni.

Była jak duch. Widział odbicie jej bursztynowych oczu w niektórych witrynach na obrzeżach pokątnej. Spojrzenie zaraz uciekało, ulotne jak wiatr. Kiedy wkradał się do dawnej siedziby Zakonu, książki w bibliotece Syriusza oznaczone były na marginesach jej pochyłym, drobniutkim pismem. Mógłby przysiąc na wszystko, co powinno być dla niego ważne – rodzinę, miłość – że wcześniej leżały nietknięte. Kiedyś napomknęła, że są na jej długiej liście pozycji do przeczytania. Gdy odwiedzał Hogwart na życzenie jednego z dawnych profesorów, zdawało mu się, że jej loki wirują za oknem, a ona sama biegnie po błoniach ku Zakazanemu Lasowi. Z dala od chatki Hagrida, od jezioro i ludzi, nieuchwytna jak cień kołyszącej się brzozy. Kiedy mijał Snape'a ten pachniał Hermioną.

Nie było to jednorazowe wrażenie, wydawało się, że jej duch ciągle go wodzi. Może karał, może dodawał otuchy na ten chory sposób, jakim przez ostatnie lata odznaczała się ich przyjaźń.

Ale wszystko po czasie ustąpiło. I zdał sobie sprawę, że to była pomoc bez której coraz trudniej wstawać mu każdego ranka. Był na tyle otumaniany, że po czasie dowiedział się o śmierci jednego ze swoich profesorów. Nie był w żałobie, nawiedziła go świadomość, że wszystko się kończy.

* * *

Jesień, 2006r

Wymknął się po raz kolejny z domu. Ginny nie miała tego za złe, bo dał jej wszystkiego, czego pragnęła. Miła przy sobie Jamesa, drugie dziecko w drodze i życie żony bohatera. To jej wystarczało i dla każdego było dobre.

Nie odwiedzał grobu rodziców, powoli o nich zapominał i wcale mu to nie ciążyło. Spotykał się z Syriuszem na Grimmauld Place, a nie w miejscu gdzie pochowano pustą trumnę.

Szedł teraz wolno mugolską uliczką o nazwie Spinner's End. Chodnik był wybrukowany kamiennymi płytkami, identyczne widział przed laty w myślodsiewni. Wieczór był chłodny i głośny jak na podmiejskie osiedle.

Zszedł na piaskową ścieżkę i minął bramy cmentarza, nie lubił tych miejsc – to właśnie od jednego z nich wszystko się zaczęło, tam odrodził się Voldemort.

Zmierzchało, a on w pewnym momencie zastanowił się czy nie zawrócić. Zmarły prędzej przewróci się w grobie, niż ucieszy z jego odwiedzin. Szedł jednak dalej, wolał uciekać od życia Harrego Pottera niż martwego profesora.

Latarnie na ulicach już świeciły, choć było dostarczenie jasno, żeby sobie bez nich poradzić. Patrzył na nagrobki szukając znajomego nazwiska. Przemierzał cichy cmentarz dobre dziesięć minut zanim zauważył jeden świeży grób – w tym obszarze chowali nowo umarłych.

Zanim się zatrzymał przeszedł jeszcze kilka kroków. Przy niedawno zakopanej mogile stała postać w tym samym wypłowiałym, szarym płaszczu, w którym widział ją po raz ostatni. W pierwszej chwili chciał biec jak idiota, jednak jego nogi postąpiły jedynie o dwa małe kroki. Jej loki były długie i poplątane jak zawsze. Stała tam, drobna, żywa i rzeczywista, a on nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca. Podniosła na niego zmęczony wzrok.

Przystanął przy niej. Nie pachniała już książkami i atramentem, ale nadal mógł wyczuć aromat kwiatów – delikatny, zagłuszony dymem i ostrą wonią jakiegoś alkoholu. Twarz miała jednak trzeźwą i nadal była tak bardzo podobna do siebie, choć zmieniona. Widział te same usta i identyczne bursztynowe oczy, cera nieco zbladła, ale nadal była różowa.

- Myślałem _że nie żyjesz _– dokończył w myślach. Chciał usłyszeć jej głos, chciał się przekonać, że nie ma przywidzeń.

- Witaj Harry – powiedziała cicho, głosem Hermiony, choć nie było w nim jej przemądrzałego, pewnego tonu. Nie słyszał go od czasu ukończenia Hogwartu. - Raczej nie byłby zadowolony widząc Cie tutaj – ciągnęła. - Chociaż i mnie prawdopodobnie by przegnał klnąc na kilka pokoleń w przód.

- Tyle czasu. - Nie rozumiał, a ona nie wyglądała na skorą do wyjaśnień. Skupiała swój nieobecny wzrok na granitowej płycie nagrobku.

Mgła otaczająca jej oczy lekko się rozrzedziła na krótki moment, zanim postawiła krok w tył, a dalej ruszyła ku bramie.

- Czekaj – krzyknął za nią, choć stałą trzy metry dalej. - Odwiedź mnie. Nie wiem czemu przez ten czas, i nie obchodzi mnie to, nie tłumacz, odwiedź, nie zostawiaj mnie znowu.

Spojrzała na niego pobłażliwie jak zwykła to robić przed laty w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, jednak nie odpowiedziała, a deportowała się gdzieś daleko, gdzie jego oczy nie mogły jej dosięgnąć.

Harry otumaniony wpatrywał się w nagrobek Severusa Snape'a, zastanawiając się, kiedy mu ją ukradł.

Prowadził dalej swoją pustą egzystencje. Nie był dobrym ojcem, jednak nikt go za to nie winił. Ludzie patrzli pobłażliwie na jego pokolenie, pozwalano im na załamania, traumy.

Jeszcze tego roku zdawało mu się, że widział parę razy ten wypłowiały płaszcz i loki, równie nieposkromione co jego włosy. Później wyszyto ustało i nigdy już nie wróciło.

* * *

Epilog

_Czy wierzysz w duchy?_ – usłyszała słowa Rona stojąc pośrodku salonu, którego jego niebieskie oczy nigdy nie ujrzały. Słowa wypowiedziane kiedy siedzieli w mugolskiej kawiarni którejś, zapomnianej już, jesieni. Wtedy, gdy jeszcze balansowali na granicy zależności, przyjaźni i odseparowania. Kiedy nie było zdrad i matactw, a jedynie obrzydzenie do wojny.

- Czasami – sapnęła z trudem łapiąc oddech.

W takie chwilę naprawdę chciała uwierzyć. Poddać się i beztrosko ufać cichemu szeptowi szaleństwa, który czaił się na krawędzi jej świadomości, spychając rozsądek z piedestału władzy. Wierzyć nie tylko w senne mary, irracjonalne obrazy podsuwane przez nocne koszmary, ale także w stare, zgorzkniałe duchy szaleńców, jakim najpewniej by się stał.

Spojrzała przed siebie martwym wzrokiem, jednak jej oczy były martwe na długo przed Severusem. Tamtej jesieni na Grimmauld Place już była pusta i powoli ciągnęła go ku śmierci.


End file.
